


Vode An: Binding

by B_Radley



Series: The Laughing Beskad [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era
Genre: Double Drabble, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Love, Slice of Life, Sunday Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A brother looks at gifts for his new family.





	Vode An: Binding

Gregor watches the contact from the alcove of the small shop. A retired personnel officer was about to meet with the least diplomatic of the three members of the _Vode An_ movement.

In that she would use a hammer instead of a vibroblade to extract information on the next link in the chain. A chain of slavery. 

His eyes are drawn to something bright. His heart skips as he sees the thin, finely beaten gold of a small ring. A band with tiny alternating purple and green stones. 

The colors of an Elder House of Corellia.

He thinks of the odd custom on human worlds of marking a mating with jewelry. He smiles. He had already seen the gift and the symbol being forged for Croft. 

He checks a small collection of credits. His eyes grow dark at the ring’s cost.

He shakes his head. It would be worth it to see the looks on both of his family members’ faces.

He looks around. The former Imperial has entered a small restaurant. She will wait.

He thinks of his brother placing the ring on his sister’s small, but strong hand.

His usually befuddled eyes are now suddenly clear with purpose.


End file.
